


A Birthday Morning

by FactoryWorker8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryWorker8/pseuds/FactoryWorker8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan thinks the boys have forgotten about him. How wrong he is. Happy Birthday Anna!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Morning

Jordan woke up early, the sun just starting to creep in through the windows. He checked his phone. There was a few hours before his alarm was set to go off. He went through all the notifications from his facebook. A few messages from old friends who he didn’t keep in contact with wishing him a happy birthday. A small wave of disappointment went through him as he realised none of the people he cared about had sent him a message. He reasoned that it was still early, most people wouldn’t be up yet. Maybe they were waiting until training.

Jordan put his phone down and tried to go back to sleep, but he was way too fidgety. Sitting up in bed, he decided that there was no point sticking about his place and that he would head in to Melwood early. Maybe do some laps of the field before the lads arrived.

It was quiet when he arrived, only a few staff members were there that early. Jordan headed to the dressing room, getting changed slowly into his training kit, and folding his own clothes up neatly and placing them on the bench. He put his earphones in, and turned on his music, going out to warm up and then jog around the field until the others started to arrive. 

Kloppo was the first to appear on the field, and Jordan went over to chat to him while doing some light stretches to keep warm, although the June sun was really starting to warm the pitch up. Studge and Ibey arrived, laughing as they walked on to the field to start warming up, and the rest trickled in after that. Jordan headed back indoors to take off his jacket and place his iPod back in his bag, before joining the rest of the team, minus Milly and Ads, on the pitch. He chatted with the lads about the usual, joking about, but he was slowly becoming more disheartened that nobody had wished him a happy birthday. He reasoned with himself again saying that he hadn’t really told anyone, and that he had only mentioned it in passing, but he knew that they all had facebook, and most of the boys checked it regularly.

Kloppo called everyone over to start training with a few words before they started up on their usual drills. Milly and Ads were late, which was not unusual for Ads, but Jordan was starting to worry about Milly, who was almost always the first one to training.

They moved onto a game of football, and Milly and Ads came rushing in, whispering furiously and giving the other pointed looks. One of the trainers headed over and started them on some drills to catch them up with the session, and so Jordan wasn’t able to go over and say hi, as much as he wanted to. He would have to wait until the session was over. 

Training finishes and after a few more messages, they’re dismissed and Jordan watches, upset and slightly bitter, as Milly and Ads run off the pitch without so much as a glance in his direction. It was extremely unusual, and he thinks some of the younger lads might have noticed something was up when Phillipe asked if he was going in. 

He shook his head. “Tell the lads to go ahead, I’m gonna stay out here for a while” he tells them, trying to keep it together. Some of the lads were milling about, walking to the dressing room much more slowly than they normally would, but Jordan doesn’t notice as he starts to go for another lap around the field.

He doesn’t get even halfway round when he hears a load of the boys shouting “oi Hendo” and “get your arse back here you git!”

He looked behind him and saw everyone gathered on the pitch, even Kloppo, Milly and Ads at the front of the group with big grins on their faces. Ads was holding a Tupperware full of what looked to be his favourite brownies, and Milly was holding his phone up. Jordan stopped, shocked. Milly waved him over, and he started walking slowly, picking up the pace until he came to a stop in front of Milly and Ads.

“ya didn’t think we’d forgot did ya?” Milly asked, mostly teasing, but a note of genuine hurt in his voice that his captain could even think of such a notion. Jordan just replied by throwing his arms around his lads’ necks, and burying his face in Milly’s shoulder.

“Hey now, mind the phone kiddo,” comes a muffled scouse voice that he would know anywhere. He pulls back from Milly to see that he’s holding a phone that’s facetiming Stevie.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENDO!” the rest of the lads shout at him, their faces beaming. Jordan looks around, a bit shocked.

He tries to get out a thank you, or something, but instead what comes out is a dumbfounded “Stevie?”, and a pointed finger at the phone.

“Milly and Ads arranged it. They said it was yer birthday. Why didn’t ya tell us last year mate?” Stevie asked, the phone crackling slightly.

“Sorry cap”, he responded automatically.

“Happy birthday son, feel free to call me later for a chat. I’m gonna get off so you and the lads can celebrate ok.” Stevie hung up and Milly put his phone in his pocket before opening his arms out wide with a quiet “happy birthday” of his own. Jordan stepped into the hug and clung on tightly.

One of the lads, Jordan wasn’t sure who, came running in, knocking them over, and then rest of the lads followed suit. Soon they were all sprawled on the floor, and Jordan was laughing, his sad mood from earlier having completely disappeared.

“Was this you?” Jordan asked Milly, still clinging on to him in the middle of the pile.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about cap,” Milly responded with a wink. “Ads baked the cakes if that’s what you mean.”

“You know what I mean you git!” Jordan laughed. “Thank you” he said.

“Oi mate, don’t get all emotional on me, we’ve still got plans” Milly jibed. Jordan just laughed, and buried his head into Milly’s neck, feeling completely surrounded by family.


End file.
